First Valentine
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: A short Bleach Valentine's Day story. ichiruki


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A.N.: This is my first Bleach fanfic, my first oneshot that isn't a songfic, and I wanted to post something for Valentine's Day. For anyone who's reading my Naruto fanfic, The Light in the Dark Part III, I promise I'll get back to that as soon as I can.

**First Valentine**

"WAKE UP ICHIGO!" Ichigo's father yelled as he tried surprise attack Ichigo again. Ichigo just kicked his father against the wall. "WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GIVE IT UP OLD MAN?!" shouted Ichigo as he sat up. His father's morning surprise attacks were nothing new, so he was sure to be prepared for one every morning. Ichigo then looked at his clock.

"Why the hell are you waking me up this early?! It's a Saturday!" Ichigo yelled

again.

"Ichigo did you forget it's Valentine's Day?" Dr. Kurosaki asked.

"And I should care, why?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh come on, don't you have a special girl you have plans to spend time with today?" asked Dr. Kurosaki.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said an irritated Ichigo.

"Well, when I ran into Orihime at the market yesterday, and she says you hang out with girl named Rukia a lot. Why haven't you brought her over yet?"

"We're just friends" said Ichigo who gave his father expression that seem to say "Get the hell out of my room before I kill you."

"Sure, Ichigo, sure" said Dr. Kurosaki as he walked out of the room.

As soon as Dr. Kurosaki was gone, Rukia stepped out of the closet in a pair of pajamas she "borrowed" from Uzu to see a red in the face in anger Ichigo with steam coming out of his ears.

"What is this thing called Valentine's Day?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo's face returned to it normal hue and he answered Rukia's question. "Oh it's just some stupid holiday where guys to give things like flowers and candy to their girlfriends, some people give out cheesy cards, and some mope because it just reminds then that's they're all alone."

Then right on cue, they heard Ichigo's dad sob, "I'M SO ALONE!"

"See what I mean" said Ichigo. "Trust me, it not a holiday you want to get into."

"Oh, and I have another question for you" said Rukia.

"What?" asked Ichigo afraid that she was going to ask about what his dad said earlier.

"I found this note on desk at school yesterday. Apparently someone called Secret Admirer wants me to meet then at the park tonight" said Rukia showing the note to Ichigo.

"Secret admirer just means that who ever wrote secretly likes you and wants to meet to you meet you at the park tonight" explained Ichigo.

"Oh" said Rukia. "So I should go to the park tonight?"

"Yeah, if you wanna find who it is. Just hope that your admirer's not a woman or a no show" said Ichigo.

"If this Secret Admirer, breaks your heart Rukia, I will fight to defend your honor" exclaimed Kon as he tried to look tough despite the fact his body is a cute stuffed lion.

"Chill out Kon" said Ichigo as he said as he walked towards his bathroom.

Even though Rukia didn't show it, she was kind of disappointed that Ichigo didn't act jealous over the note. Also she wasn't willing to admit anyone that she was smiling to herself when she heard Ichigo getting all defensive when his father asked about them. But she figured she might as well find out who this admirer is.

Later that night, Rukia stood in the park waiting for her secret admirer, hoping it wasn't a woman and that a Hallow wouldn't attack anytime soon. Then she saw someone step out of the shadow, and it was Ichigo.

"What are doing here Ichigo?" she asked.

"The note did say to meet your secret admirer here" said Ichigo.

"Wait that was you?" asked Rukia surprised. This was not something she expected from Ichigo.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rukia" said Ichigo. Then Ichigo kissed Rukia on the lips and she returned the kiss.

Little did they know that Orihime and Uryu were watching them from a distance.

"Told you, they would get together" Orihime said Uryu. "Now you have to try my latest dish."

"I can't believe I lost" Uryu groaned knowing his stomach was about to be put through hell.


End file.
